


Bonding Moment

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Squirting, Sub Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: It's something Keith has been thinking about for weeks now, ever since he and Lance had gotten intimate. He remembers vividly how the first night they shared together had been so gentle, so warm, and full of adoration. He remembers in even greater detail the first time they got rough with each other, how primal they had been, their urges the only things on their minds. But the most memorable moment he can recall is the most recent. He and Lance had been kissing, Keith pressed up against the wall, but then he pushed at Lance's shoulders, guiding him to the bed; and Lance had moved willingly for him.





	Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wink wonk

 It's something Keith has been thinking about for weeks now, ever since he and Lance had gotten intimate. He remembers vividly how the first night they shared together had been so gentle, so warm, and full of adoration. He remembers in even greater detail the first time they got rough with each other, how primal they had been, their urges the only things on their minds. But the most memorable moment he can recall is the most recent. He and Lance had been kissing, Keith pressed up against the wall, but then he pushed at Lance's shoulders, guiding him to the bed; and Lance had moved willingly for him. He'd walked forward while Lance walked backwards, their lips never parting, until they reached the bed. Lance had toppled back onto it, and Keith followed, landing on top of Lance in a straddle. They had continued the whole night like that, Keith on top of Lance, and it was like nothing either of them had experienced before. Keith was in control, and Lance was submitting to him willingly. After that night, all Keith has been able to Think about is getting on top of Lance again, but with even more control; and it's driving him mad.  
  
Keith looks down at the rope in his hands, shuddering at the memory of how he had aquired It ("So what do you need this for?" "Uh, a... project," "forget I asked."). He runs it through his fingers, feeling the smooth weaving of string, the areas where it's slightly coarse from fraying. He tugs on it lightly, then harder, and finds it doesn't give, even when he uses all of his strength. Good. He leans over and tucks it into his bedside drawer, then forces himself to calm down, doing his best to ignore the pounding of his heartbeat and the heat of his cheeks. He then stands up, paces the room for a few moments, and waits. Lance is rarely late to their little... meetings, and surely won't be this time either. Still, Keith walks back and forth, his mind racing as he wonders if this really is a good idea or not. But then there are footsteps approaching his door and he frantically jumps onto his bed and pulls out his täblet, opening up a book right as the door slides open. Lance walks in and closes the door behind him, locking it to ensure they aren't disturbed. He turns to Keith, who lays the tablet next to him on the bed before getting up and walking over to Lance.  
  
Lance smiles easily at him and Keith smiles back, closing the distance between them one step at a time. Once they're close enough, Keith  lifts his arms and wraps them around Lance's neck; and the taller boy's hands automatically find themself on his hips. Keith leans in and closes his eyes before gently pressing his lips against  Lance's, moving them slowly. They kiss languidly for several moments, simply enjoying the closeness between them, but then Keith breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against his boyfriend's, his eyes opening halfway.  
  
"Hi," Keith says upon his exhale, a quiet little exchange.  
  
"Hey," Lance mutters back with a smile on his face as he admires his lover's eyes. They stand there for a while, only existing in each other's space. Then, Lance leans in and captures his lips again, but this time he licks Keith's bottom lip lightly, a silent question of permission. Keith opens his mouth eagerly, and slides his tongue against Lance's in a way that sends a ripple down his spine. Keith tries his luck early on and pushes against Lance with his whole body, and they start taking steps back until Lance's back meets the wall. Keith doesn't stop pressing against him; wanting nothing more than to simply melt into Lance's heat and become one with him. They don't fuse together, however, so Keith settles for sliding his hands under Lance's shirt and touching as much of his skin as possible. He runs his fingers over the expanse of Lance's stomach lightly enough to cause Lance to shiver and giggle, bringing a smile to Keith's face. Keith nips at his bottom lip, pulling on it lightly before letting go and moving on to kiss his jaw. He presses open-mouthed kisses to the area just under Lance's chin, then down the column of Lance's neck. Lance grunts quietly as Keith pinches the skin right above Lance's jugular between his teeth before kissing to the side of Lance's neck. He sucks a mark into the skin where Lance's neck meets his shoulder, then pulls back and stares into Lance's dark eyes.  
  
"Bed," Keith orders gently, taking a step back to allow Lance to move. Lance doesn't hesitate, and begins walking over to the bed, Keith following close behind. Lance turns around and sits down on the bed, looking up at Keith, who sets his hands on his shoulders before sitting down on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. They lean forwards once again and meet in the middle, tongues and lips moving together fluidly. Lance's hands slide up from Keith's knees to his thighs and then to his hips, holding him firmly as they make out. Keith tangles his fingers into Lance's hair for a while, tugs lightly and swallows Lance's moans. His hands then move lower, bunching up the fabric of Lance's Jacket and tugging. Lance takes the hint and pulls it off, setting it on the side of the bed. Keith's hands then pull on the fabric of Lance's t-shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. He realises that it's now or never, so he asks the question that's been on his mind for weeks.  
  
"Do you wanna... try something?"  Keith asks quietly, hands running up and down Lance's torso absent-mindedly. Lance tilts his head and furrows his brows rather adorably.  
  
"Like what?" Lance questions, slightly hesitant. Keith wants to explain, but the words get caught in his throat, nervousness taking over. So he leans to the side and opens the drawer, opting to show Lance instead. He pulls the rope out and shows it to Lance, not daring to meet his eyes. There is silence for a moment, and Keith worries that he's fucked up, but then Lance is talking and he is filled with surprise.  
  
"Okay, let's do it," Lance says, his voice steady and secure. Keith looks at him with surprise evident in his eyes. Lance chuckles at him.  
  
"I'm yours, Keith," He assures, and Keith relaxes. Lance wraps his arms around him and kisses him once more, quick and chaste.   
  
"So how do you want to do this?" Lance asked curiously. Keith thought for a moment before deciding, beginning to unravel the rope.  
  
"On your back on the pillows," Keith explained, getting up off of Lance's warm and inviting lap. While Lance situated himself on the bed, Keith reached into his bedside table once again to retrieve his knife. He cut the length of rope down what Keith presumed to be the middle, then set his knife back down onto the nightstand. Keith crawled back onto the bed and straddled Lance again, the two bits of rope hanging loosely in his hands. Lance looks up at him with no fear or hesitation in his gaze, overwhelming Keith with trust. Keith takes one of the pieces of rope in hand and lays the other on Lance's chest. He takes Lance's wrist in his hand, places a quick kiss to his knuckles, then ties the rope around it gently. He makes sure it's loose enough to fit two of his fingers in between, then ties the other end to the side of the headboard. Lance watches him do it closely, a strange mix of arousal and fondness in his eyes. Keith moves over and picks up the second length of rope; repeating the process with Lance's other hand.  
  
"You good?" Keith asks worriedly, and Lance chuckles.  
  
"I'm great," Lance answers with an easy grin. Keith huffs a laugh through his nose and smiles down at his boyfriend. Keith pulls off his t-shirt and throws it to the floor; then thinks for a moment before shrugging and pulling his binder over his head as well. He lays the binder down behind him gently, then his eye catches Lance's jacket, and he gets an idea. Keith grabs the article of clothing and pulls it on, relishing in the way the baggy material all but swallows him. Lance looks up at him with adoring eyes and says:  
  
"You look good," barely managing the sentence as he rakes his eyes up and down Keith's form. Keith chuckles and begins unbuttoning his jeans, shuffling out of them clumsily as he straddles his boyfriend. Keith leaves his boxers on, however, a plan of what he is going to do already in his mind. He unbuttons Lance's jeans and pulls them down, leaving Lance to kick them off the rest of the way. Then, they're both left in their underwear, and Keith smiles deviiously. Keith's hips suddenly roll, brushing his clothed cunt against Lance's half-hard dick through his boxers. Lance inhales sharply, fists clenching as he shuts his eyes tightly. Keith grinds his hips down onto Lance's again, and this time Lance moans quietly. Keith feels himself getting wet at the friction against his core, and chases after the feeling again. He continues to rub their most sensitive part together, Lance's quiet moans growing louder and more frequent, and Keith begins to breathe heavily and whimper. A growing wet patch girls on Keith's boxers and spreads to Lance's, and they both moan at the knowledge that Keith is all but dripping wet för Lance. Lance throws his head back after a while, muttering curse words in both English and Spanish, bucking his hips up into Keith's heat.  
  
"K-Keith, come on,"  Lance urges, wanting more than just clothed grinding. Keith pants for breath as he speaks.  
  
"Th-then beg for i-it," Keith manages between heaving breaths and quiet moans. Lance looks up at him and opens his mouth.  
  
"Please," Is all he says, and it doesn't satisfy Keith.  
  
"More," He orders, grinding harder against Lance's erection.  
  
"Please, Keith, _please_ ," Lance pleads, straining his arms as he tries to break free.  
  
"More!" Keith orders more firmly, and Lance gives in completely.  
  
"Please, Keith! Please let me fuck you!" Lance shouts his begs, and Keith relents, stopping the movement of his hips. Lance whimpers at the loss of stimulation, but then Keith is shimmying out of his boxers, and his worries are abated. Keith throws the fabric onto the floor before helping Lance out of his own underwear. Keith then leans over and Keith opens up his bedside drawer yet again, this time pulling out a condom. He sits back down on Lance's thighs as he opens the packaging. Keith pulls out the purple condom from it's wrapping and slides it onto Lance's leaking cock. Lance moans at the contact, so Keith strokes him for a moment, slowly pumping him through the latex. Lance whines when Keith pulls his hand away, but stops his complaints when Keith begins to guide the tip of his cock to his hole.  Once Lance's length is angled correctly, Keith sinks down slowly, each second agony for Lance as he forces himself to stay still. Finally, he is buried to the hilt and bottoms out inside of Keith, who pants and grits his teeth, the stretch caused by Lance's large cock a struggle every time.  
  
Keith begins to lift himself up slowly, and Lance groans loudly at the friction; the smaller boy's walls clenching all around him. Keith then sinks back down quickly, knocking all of the air out of Lance's lungs. Keith does this again,  pulling Lance out slowly and sinking down swiftly, but it soon isn't enough, and his pace speeds up gradually. Lance digs his heels into the bed and thrusts up into Keith's body, their movements syncing up perfectly. Lance struggles in his bonds, lifting himself up on his elbows as best he can and watching as his cock disappears inside of Keith's soaking wet cunt. He struggles with wanting to touch Keith, to turn him over and fuck him sensless, and simply submitting himself to Keith's mercy.   
  
Their moans fill the air of the room, and so does the sound of skin slapping against skin. Keith rides Lance erratically now, bouncing up and down clumsily. Keith leans forward and frantically kisses Lance, the kiss itself more teeth and tongue than anything else. It is hard to move the way Keith wants to in this position, but every drag of Lance's cock inside of him hits a spot that has him seeing stars, so he keeps going. One particular thrust has Keith babbling unintelligably and drooling as he fucks himself on Lance's dick. Lance's thrusts speed up and lose their rythm, but so does Keith's; and soon enough Keith feels himself hanging on the edge of his orgasm. He babbles uncontrollably as one well-angled thrust has Keith coming in a squirt of fluid all over Lance's abdomen, and Lance follows close behind. Keith can feel it when Lance comes; filling up the condom and dreaming of doing the same to Keith. Keith then pulls off of Lance before falling onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily in exhertion. Keith slowly sits back up and unties the rope around Lance's wrists, and kisses the inside of each. Lance smiles lazuly and wraps his arms around Keith's waist.  He's going to regret not taking off the condom right now larer, but for now he is content with cradling Keith in his arms.


End file.
